kamu, HinataChan
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: RnR please.Fic pertama saya    "Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, Naruto, aku akan mengambilnya, dan GOAL! Dia jadi milikku,"/ "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau jadi Kaa-san untuk anak-anakku, Hinata?"/"Hinata! Kau pingsan lagi!"/ Kami-sama...


Hai hai, Watashi wa Sachigochan^^ Ng, saya newbie! Ini Fanfic pertama saya. Jadi tolong bimbingannnya ya semuanya. Aduh saya gugup ^^"a saya Cuma minta reviewnya aja yaa, please.. /\

**Disclaimer : **Naruto itu punya Om Masashi Kishimoto, cerita ini punya saya, Sachichan ^^

**Summary : **"Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, Naruto, aku akan mengambilnya, dan GOAL! Dia jadi milikku,"/ "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau jadi Kaa-san untuk anak-anakku, Hinata?"/ "A-ah, k-kau bercanda Na-Naruto?"/ "Hinata? Kau pingsan lagi?"/ Kami-sama..

**Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

**Rated : T**

**Kamu, Hinata-Chan**

Langkah kaki itu menyepak beberapa kerikil yang ada didepannya. Sesekali lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Sesekali juga dia mengacak-acak rambut blondenya dan membuatnya semakin tampan. Mata sapphirenya menatap kosong kedepan. Kemeja putih seragam sekolah sudah benar-benar berantakan, dan sekali lagi, membuat lelaki berumur 17 tahun terlihat makin tampan. Dia sangat lelah karena baru saja latihan sepak bola dengan teman-temannya. Ditambah lagi pikirannya melayang pada Sakura, sahabat masa kecilnya yang baru saja jadian dengan Sasuke, kapten tim bolanya. Bukan masalah besar, tapi dia memang sedikit cemburu. Berkali-kali dia menyatakan cinta pada gadis berambut pink itu, tapi selalu ditolak karena Sakura memang hanya ingin mereka sebatas sahabat.

"Apa bagusnya aku si Teme itu dibandingkan aku? Ya, memang sih, fangirlnya lebih banyak. Kapten tim bola, cuek, dingin, keren. Ah! Dia memang bagus," celotehnya putus asa. "Kalau aku jadi seorang gadis, aku juga pasti jatuh cinta dengan wajah stoic dan mata onyxnya," katanya lagi. Lalu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia malah jadi seperti fansgirlnya Sasuke?

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis yang berjongkok sekitar dua meter darinya. Kalau dilihat dari rambut indigo panjangnya, lelaki itu kenal dengan gadis ini.

"Hinata?" panggilnya memastikan siapa gadis itu. Saat gadis itu berbalik, cengiran keluar dari wajah tampan lelaki itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata memanggil lelaki didepannya, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto dan mendekati teman sekelasnya itu.

"A-ah, i-ini, ada anak anjing y-yang dibuang disini," jawabnya dengan suara lembut.

Naruto ikut berjongkok disamping Hinata, "Kau bisa berikan ini pada Kiba, Hinata. Dia pasti sangat suka. Akamaru akan punya teman," kata Naruto terfokus pada seekor anak anjing yang ada dalam kardus didepannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar kalau wajah gadis itu sudah sangat memerah karena Naruto ada dijarak sedekat ini dengannya. "Ya, kan, Hinata?" secara tiba-tiba Naruto menatap wajah Hinata sehingga jarak wajah mereka hanya 10 centimeter.

"A-aaa…" dan, BRUKK! Gadis indigo itu pingsan ditempat.

"Ah, Hinata?" seru Naruto kaget.

.

..

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura berang saat dia datang ke apartement Naruto. Karena Naruto menelfonnya dengan panik, Sakura menyuruhnya membawa Hinata keapartementnya dulu.

"Aku, aku hanya bicara. Bicara biasa. Kami menemukan anak anjing dijalan tadi. Lalu, lalu dia tiba-tiba pingsan," jawab Naruto pelan. "Apa aku menyeramkan?" tanyanya menatap Sakura, dan Sasuke yang datang bersama Sakura, bergantian.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar. Naruto langsung tertunduk. "Mungkin karena rambutmu terlalu terang, Dobe," sambungnya.

Naruto memegang rambutnya, "Ini kan bukan salahku kalau rambutku kuning begini. Kau salahkan saja Namikaze Minato itu," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk foto keluarganya didinding kamarnya. Seorang lelaki muda yang menggendong Naruto kecil. Sangat mirip, sangat tampan.

BLETAK! Sebuah jitakan dari Sakura mendarat mulus dikepala Naruto. Naruto meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya, "Sakit," gumamnya.

"Jangan sampai Neji-nii tau Hinata pingsan karenamu, Naruto. Kau bisa habis dihajarnya," kata Sakura tak menanggapi Naruto yang kesakitan.

Mereka bertiga menatap Hinata yang terlihat sangat lelap. Makin lama Naruto menatap Hinata, jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat. 'Apa ini? Aku pikir aku hanya akan begini kalau dengan Sakura-chan saja,' batinnya. Wajah putih Nona Muda Hyuuga itu terlihat sangat manis. Mereka kenal sudah sejak dibangku sekolah dasar dan selalu sekelas. Tapi karena Hinata gadis yang tertutup, tak banyak yang tahu bagaimana gadis ini kecuali Sakura dan Ino yang memang sahabat dekat Hinata. Saat sedang asik menatap Hinata, mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan.

"A-aku dimana?" tanyanya saat matanya terbuka sedikit, saat matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, wajahnya langsung semerah tomat, "Na-Naruto," katanya kaget.

"Aa! Ku mohon jangan pingsan lagi, Hinata," kata Naruto panic saat melihat Hinata yang terlihat akan pingsan lagi. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya disamping Hinata dan membiarkan gadis itu tenang. Sakura menggantikan tempatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan? Naruto bilang kau pingsan tiba-tiba," tanya Sakura.

"A-ano, ano Sakura-chan," kata Hinata dan memberi isyarat agar Sakura mendekat dengannya. Lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu. Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan heran.

"Ah, kau bercanda! Hahaha," Sakura tertawa lepas. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Dia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut. "Jadi begitu. Sekarang kau sudah baikkan? Aku takut Neji-nii mengkhawatirkanmu, dan menghajar si rambut durian ini kalau tahu kau disini," sambungnya setelah tawanya reda.

"Aku, aku sudah baik-baik s-saja," gumamnya. Dia berusaha duduk. "Terimakasih, Na-Naruto," katanya sambil menundukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak masalah Hinata. Asalkan kau jangan pingsan tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Membuatku kaget," sahut Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Aku akan antar Hinata pulang. Kau istirahatlah Naruto," kata Sakura sambil membimbing Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya, Teme. Aku tidak ingin Sakura-chan kenapa-kenapa karenamu!" kata Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah sedih. Hatinya tiba-tiba sakit mendengar Naruto lebih perhatian pada Sakura. Dia tahu kalau lelaki sapphire itu memang menyukai Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Dia membimbing Hinata keluar dan membiarkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua,

"Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hh, kenapa aku harus susah payah mengatakan ini," gumamnya. Naruto menatapnya makin heran. "Dobe, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Karena sekarang dia jadi tanggung jawabku. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, dan itu bukan masalah. Tapi, pekalah sedikit, Dobe. Gadis Hyuuga itu menginginkanmu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto diam, "Kau mengucapkan 36 kata, Teme. Waw!" katanya membuat Sasuke memberikannya death glare. "Aa, aku hanya bercanda," katanya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Berpikirlah, Dobe," katanya kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Naruto terdiam. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi sangat melekat pada ingatannya. 'Hyuuga Hinata menyukaiku? Nona Muda itu?' batinnya. Dia menatap foto keluarganya. Ada Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina juga ada dia yang saat itu berumur 13 tahun. "Nona Hyuuga itu menyukaiku, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Tuan Hyuuga itu sahabat kalian bukan? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku kan, menyukai Sakura-chan," gumamnya pada foto itu. Lalu menghela nafas saat sadar tak ada yang menyahutnya. "Cepatlah pulang. Aku bosan hidup sendiri. Kenapa kalian tidak mengirimiku adik sih?" gerutunya dan menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya keatas kasur.

Kedua orang tuanya sedang ada di Sunagakure sejak beberapa bulan lalu, mengurus bisnis keluarga dan belum berniat pulang sama-sekali. Mereka meninggalkan putra tunggal mereka sendirian. Naruto bahkan sudah merengek agar orang tuanya mengiriminya adik, dan itu membuat Minato mengurut-urut pelipis matanya. Membuat Kushina sedikit kesal. "Kau pikir anak itu seperti barang, Naru-chan?" kata Kushina saat terakhir Naruto menelfon. "Carilah pacar, kau tidak akan kesepian. Tou-san dan Kaa-san bertemu saat kami seumuran denganmu, Naru," kata Minato. Dan Naruto hanya bisa bilang, "Kirimi aku adik, titik!" serunya sambil menutup telfon waktu itu.

Tak lama, terdengar dengkuran dari wajah polos Naruto. Selamat tidur Naruto.

^^9

"Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, Naruto, aku akan mengambilnya, dan GOAL! Dia jadi milikku," kata Kiba saat mereka sedang duduk dikelas memperhatikan gadis-gadis yang sibuk bergosip dibangku mereka. Ada Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten. Dan yang dibicarakan Kiba adalah Hinata.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu dengan sinis, "Kau dengan Akamaru saja," katanya.

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak berfikir," kata Kiba.

"Teme, hey Teme," panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang asik dengan buku ditangannya.

"Hn," sahutnya, tak melepas sedikit pun pandangan dari buku.

"Kemarin, memang, saat menatapnya jantungku berdetak dengan keras. Membuatku sulit bernafas. Apa kau merasakan hal seperti itu pada Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Terkadang," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke lagi. Matanya tetap menatap buku ditangannya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura?" tanya Kiba.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dan menatap Kiba malas.

"Iya," jawab Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan. Sasuke hanya diam dan fokus lagi pada bacaannya. Kiba dan Naruto kembali menatap gadis-gadis itu. "Hinata itu manis, Naruto. Coba kau perhatikan. Ya kan?" tanya Kiba. Naruto mengangguk, "Badannya bagus, hanya saja selalu tertutup. Sikapnya juga manis, andai saja dia mau denganku. Aku tak akan pikir panjang," kata Kiba lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dia menompangkan dagunya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Lalu tersentak saat merasa ada sepasang matanya yang memperhatikannya secara intens. Naruto menatap sepasang mata yang menatapnya. 'Hinata,' gumamnya dalam hati. Ya, gadis lavender itu menatapnya, lalu tertunduk saat mata mereka bertemu dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kau lihat, dia hanya bisa seperti itu saat bersamamu. Saat semua gadis memuja Sasuke, dia hanya menatapmu," kata Kiba meyakinkan Naruto lagi.

Naruto menatap Kiba, "Kau benar," kata Naruto. Kiba mengangguk dan menepuk punggung Naruto pelan, memberikan semangat.

"Ajak dia ke acara barbeque dirumahku besok malam," terdengar suara Sasuke yang membuat mata Naruto dan Kiba menatapnya kaget. "Apa?" tanyanya jengah.

"Kau serius, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau bisa mengajaknya dan mengatakan semuanya, Dobe," kata Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan haru. Dia tak menyangka Sasuke sangat perhatian dengannya. Dan mulai detik ini, dia memberikan Sakura sepenuhnya pada si mata onyx itu. Hampir saja air matanya jatuh, tapi karena gengsi, dia menahannya. "Baiklah, Teme," katanya pelan dengan cengiran khasnya.

.

..

Naruto terdiam sepanjang jalan. Atas bantuan Sakura, dia berhasil mengajak Hinata keluar dan kerumah Sasuke malam ini. Dia berjalan pelan dengan Hinata yang sejak tadi tertunduk disampingnya.

"Gomen ne, Hinata. Aku hanya bisa mengajakmu jalan kaki. Kaa-san belum mengijinkanku mengendarai motor atau mobil. Padahal aku sudah 17 tahun. Kau pasti lelah," kata Naruto. 'kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?' batinnya.

"Ti-tidak Naruto. A-aku tidak masalah. Lagi pula, ru-rumah Sasuke dekat," kata Hinata berusaha tersenyum, padahal dia sangat gugup berada disamping lelaki sapphire indah ini.

"Kaa-san terlalu memanjakanku. Aku kan laki-laki, sudah sewajarnya aku mengendarai motor diumur segini," katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"B-berarti Kaa-sanmu menyayangimu, Naruto," kata Hinata lagi.

"Menyayangiku, tapi meninggalkanku sendiri. Mereka terkadang terlalu memanjakanku. Tapi saat aku minta dikirimi adik, mereka malah mengeluh," kata Naruto dengan tatapan yang membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Anak kan tidak bisa dikirim begitu saja, Naruto," kata Hinata sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kalau kau jadi seorang Kaa-san nanti, apa kau akan seperti Kaa-sanku?" tanya Naruto sambil manghentikan langkahnya. Hinata ikut berhenti dan menatapnya heran.

"A-aku? Ku rasa iya. A-aku kan t-takut terjadi hal yang ti-tidak tidak dengan anakku," katanya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah lagi karena mata Naruto terus menatapnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau jadi Kaa-san untuk anak-anakku, Hinata?" tanyanya. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"A-ah, k-kau bercanda Na-Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang kini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Naruto menggelang, dia maju selangkah dan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang dingin.

"Kau mau, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Hinata masih terpana, lalu mengangguk pelan dan tertunduk. Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya agar gadis itu dapat merasakan betapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan," bisiknya pelan.

"A-aa Na-Naruto…kun…" kata Hinata dan pelukannya pada Naruto melemah.

"Hinata? Kau pingsan lagi?" seru Naruto panik. Kami-sama…

**/OWARI\**


End file.
